Tip of The Iceberg
Tip of The Iceberg is a HTFF TV episode where Berg's dream come true turns into a nightmare. Episode Roles Starring * Berg Featuring * Russell * Aurora * Peppa * Reachy Appearing * Fancypants and Popular Plot The episode begins with a ship being shown sailing past icebergs. Berg is shown standing on the deck of the ship, looking at the icebergs in awe. Russell is seen steering the and and behind him, Peppa sips her drink but becomes sad as she finds it frozen solid. Reachy relaxes on a chair with a U.V. and Aurora (wearing winter clothing) looks at the sky hoping to see an aurora. Peppa gets fed up trying to drink her frozen drink and tosses it behind her, hitting Russell on the head. Russell lets out a yarr and turns around to see who hit him. At the moment Russell looked away, the ship crashes into an iceberg causing everyone to fall over. Everyone begins freaking out as the ship takes in water and starts tipping. Berg rushes over to the ship's lifeboats but steps on Peppa's thrown drink and falls on the ground. Reachy manages to reach the the lifeboats and hopes in one and lowers it down into the water. The others also rush to the remaining lifeboats, but the ship has tipped so much that the slope is almost impossible to walk on and items on the deck start sliding down. Berg grabs onto a railing to keep from sliding down, but a box slams into his left side, followed by a fire extinguisher, a chair and Russell. Even though this happens, Berg manages to keep holding on and begins walking towards the life boats. Peppa ends up falling over and rolling down the deck and hitting the ship's wheel. A second later a large crate then lands on her and smashes her through the holes of the wheel. Aurora also ends tumbling, but she catches herself on the mast of the ship. Aurora sighs in relief however a cannon rolls down and smashes into her. At this point the ship is shown sticking straight up and Russell ends up landing in the water while Berg remains on the ship and Reachy rows away in his lifeboat. Berg freaks out at this and then spots the iceberg and gulps before leaping off the ship. He lands on the iceberg and his left leg breaks. Just as this happens, the ship breaks in half and the back half falls into the water, crushing both Reachy and Russell while sending a wave of water towards Berg. The episode goes to black as the wave hits Berg. The episode then resumes with Fancypants and Popular passing by all the icebergs in a yacht The duo end up crashing their yacht into an iceberg, which is revealed to be the same one from before as Berg is shown frozen in it. End Tag "The Tip of The Iceberg Can be Misleading" Deaths # Peppa is crushed by a crate and part of her body is forced through a ship's wheel. # Aurora is smashed by a cannon. # Reachy and Russell are crushed by half of the ship. # Berg freezes to death. (Debatable) # Fancypants and Popular die when their yacht crashes. (Debatable and not seen) Injuries # Russell is hit in the back of the head. # Berg is hit by multiple items and later breaks his left leg. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:TV Season 1 Episodes